


To a Mouse

by chaoticbanjo



Category: Of Mice and Men
Genre: Abuse, Almost Rape, Angst, Discrimination, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbanjo/pseuds/chaoticbanjo
Summary: When George and Lennie arrive at the farm, they meet a kid named Sonnyboy. Sonnyboy is only fifteen years old and is already working as a farmhand. Because of his age, he is treated as an outcast by the some of the others. He is abused by Curley and pushed around by the other farmhands. But, Slim and Whit are always looking out for him, and Sonnyboy soon becomes close to George, Lennie, Candy and Crooks. Though these five farmhands don't fit in on the farm, they provide refuge for each other.





	To a Mouse

A tan, skinny boy of sixteen walked through the door of the bunkhouse, staring at the ground. He was taller than George but shorter than Slim, and wore overalls instead of the blue jeans. He had olive-skin and dark, curly hair that was parted down the middle, long enough to touch the bottoms of his ears and hang over his eyes. The kid leaned against the wall, picked at his nails, and silently took in the scene happening before him. When he raised his head, George could see that he had fading bruises around his left eye and his cheek. He also had deep, knowing brown eyes that gave people the feeling that the boy knew too much about a person with just one glance. The boy was sixteen, but his eyes were a hundred years old. Slim looked at the boy for a few seconds, then walked over to him. He tousled the boy's hair, draped an arm around his bony shoulders, and turned to George.

"George, Lennie, this is the kid. Name's Sonnyboy." Sonnyboy gave George a small smile.

"Hello." He said quietly. Then, he looked down at the floor, as if afraid to hold George's gaze too long.

"Nice to meet ya." George said with a half-smile. Slim, satisfied with the greeting, slapped the kid on the back and went back to his seat.

A few minutes later, a large, big-stomached man came into the bunkhouse.

"Hey, Slim," He said cheerfully. He turned to Sonnyboy and lightly pushed him, followed by a "hey, kid." He saw George and Lennie. "You jus' come in? Nice ta meet ya," the man said, "My name's Carlson." George introduced himself, along with Lennie. "Lennie Small? He ain't too small." Carlson chuckled. He turned to Slim. "Slim. How's your pup? Didn't see her this morning."

"She slang her pups. Five of 'em."

"Five, eh?"

"Five. They're nice lookin' pups too." Carlson looked as if he was about to say something, but then the dinner bell rang. "Better come by, while there's still something to eat," Slim told George and Lennie, "Won't be anything left in a couple minutes." George and Lennie could hear Carlson talking rapidly to Slim, something about Candy's dog, how it smelled bad, how Slim should give Candy one of those new pups and then he could get rid of that old mangy dog.

"George-" Lennie began.

"I'll ask him Lennie."

"A brown and white one, George." Lennie cried. George sighed, and the two of them walked out of the bunkhouse together.


End file.
